Gabe's page
Why did fighting break out in 1455? Initial Hypothesis "the immediate factors or events that turned the possibility of conflict into a reality" -Henry's recovery form his illness. - feuds between nobles. "the factors that made conflict likely but not certain" -Henry's mental illness for over a year and a half. - Henrys failure as a leader and King. "the factors that added to the possibility of conflict" -public opinion. -mutual fear. -Enmity between Somerset and York. Evidence to support the hypothesis "the immediate factors or events that turned the possibility of conflict into a reality." -Henry's recovery from his illness: this meant he disposed of York as his main advisor and the releasing of Somerset from prison. this led to a both of them being very paranoid thinking that they would attack each other to be the Kings permanent advisor. This was a key factor of leading to the battle of St. Albans as it was York who marched his troops to confront Somerset, this proving that it made the conflict a reality. -feuds between the Nobles:Both the Percy's and Neville's helped cause the conflict because they wanted more power in the government. they sided with either York or Somerset causing more disputes between the nobility and ultimately led to combat. "factors that made conflict more likely but still not certain" -Henry's illness- he was already a useless king and didn't rule the country effectively so when he fell ill I don't think it added to too much of the problem but it did cause the fight for power between York and Somerset which I think was the most important part of causing the conflict. -Henry's failure- this was a big part of leading to the conflict but it was more down to the nobles as they raised the army. However because Henry was such a bad king it made it all the more likely that he needed a strong advisor giving the starting point of York and Somerset's feud. "the factors that gave the possibility of conflict" -public opinion- although the public were against Henry I don't they held enough power to cause the conflict on their own. however because there was so much support it provided York the chance to raise the army because they would join him giving way to the conflict. -mutual fear- both York and Somerset were scared and worried at what the other would do next, both of them were very pedantic. They caused teams and a seperation of the nobles which led to fueds and added to the chance of war. -enmity between York and Somerset- when Henry recovered from his mental collapse York was no longer in a place of power after being replaced by Somerset. This caused a hatred between the two with them forever wanting to one-up the other. HARISS' OPINIONS: harriss has the view that it was henry's collapse that was the most vital event leading to the war of the roses. his view is that Henry's collapse removed the source of authority in the UK. This meant that Somerset's role came under scrutiny because he didn't have the King to back him up. The King's collapse left Somerset "exposed" and left him to fend for himself but the opposition was too strong. My views have not changed because i do think the collapse played a big part in the role of causing the conflict but i still do think his recovery played a bigger role.